halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Factions
Why is everyone creating new factions to fight against the UNSC and the Colonial Administration because the Human-Covenant War has ended?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Dunno'. 00:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) that the main reason i think CF001 What's the main reason?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) because the Human-Covenant War has endedCF001 :I guess. The only thing is that all of these factions seem to greatly over power the UNSC and the Colonial Administration.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well teh Arctic IV Alliance isn't doing that, but what are some examples? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) An example... The Shield Corporation. Which i created. I could have them help the UNSC though. Kebath 'Holoree 03:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) But two things about the Shield Corporation: 1) they haven't been used yet, and 2) they're in the future (I think). But what are other examples? I created the Hydra and the Bujkowe, but they aren't overpowering forces. Well, the Hydra could be, but I'll wait for something like that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Why don't we just unite all these rebel factions under the United Rebel Front? --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) A united Faction would work with a few, but not all of these new groups, many seem to have their own ideals and theories, which some of the time contrast far to much from the others, they might make an alliance, but a united faction would seem too out of character, how would it work? which ideals would it mostly follow?.... You should just decrease the powers of all but 1 of the new factions, (most likely the Shield Corporation) so there will still be interesting stories we can write in fanon without the UNSC becoming everyones whipping boy, i mean think about it, they are meant to be the army of virtually all humans in the universe, they should be able to kick the shit out of some/alot of the other factions (though i don't see why the other factions can't win the odd battle, giving them so much power does seem ludicrous) User:justanothergrunt There are only a few things that could cripple the Shield Corporation. (1) large decrease in sales. (2) Flood outbreak in the main facilities. (3) Um... Well.... Ill figure that out later...Kebath 'Holoree 20:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I meant as in keep the shield corporation the way they were, as the stories involving them r great and the corporation itself is a good idea, but decrease the strength of alot of the new factions. User:justanothergrunt I don't believe you people, you made 11 new factions. THat is the dumbest thing, in fanon history. YOU ARN'T EVEN USING THEM!!!!! Look, the point and purpose of Halo, is discovering mysteries of an ancient civilization and their enemies. You all just f***ed the purpose of that,it's not an ordinary sci-fi shooter. It's special, can't we treat it that way!!??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) You counted? --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:48, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Wow thats a lot of factions. Eaite'Oodat 04:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) OK, why does everyone want to kill the factions? Most are pretty good -- I agree with LOMI, i mean look at all the planets in the Milky Way, surely the Covenant and Humans aren't the only things out there, the only new races that annoy me r the ones that r like humans cept 4 some slight difference...xcept the Cithlians... their plausible and r pretty good... As 4 proper factions, HOW MANY FACTIONS R IN THE WORLD AT THE MOMENT....theres 1000's....admittedly, some r lesser known then others... but there are still heaps that are well known, wide spread... I can't see what every1's problem with it all is..Just Another GruntConverse 02:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, there are so many problems: 1. Halo is mostly about Forunners, thier artifacts, and their nemisises, we are f***ing that purpose, without them its all just a retarded f***ing sci-fi shooter, like Star Wars shit. 2. Interesting? Most are just copies of the Covenant and the Flood. 3. New factions are just excuses to God-Mod. 4. These are ridiculously stupid unrealistic ideas. 5. Honstly, imagine all this in Halo. 6. Do you really think Bungie would approve???--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) This is a fanon site, Omalley. We are free to create any new factions, so long as they do not violate the site's rules or guidelines. We're not trying to create perfect canon. I speak for those who seem annoyed by this argument. We're being creative. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Being creative huh? Why does your article Amaglam so much like the flood? Without the flood, you would never have even thought of that article. If it's soooooooooooo much like the flood (Besides the looks) why not use the Flood instead!!??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 05:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) He has got a good piont. Eaite'Oodat 05:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Well, actually, there are pretty much only three basic types of aliens. These types are shown in various other franchises, especially including the Halo franchise. #Usually Humans, or something like them. Ex: Terran from Starcraft #Advanced Technological Races. Ex: Predators, Protoss, etc #The Scourges, the ones who come in masses and spread quickly like a virus, infecting other beings. Ex: Zerg, Aliens, etc Besides these three types, there is also sometimes the optional fourth type. *The Ancient Races, the ones who leave things behind for people to deal with. Often very enigmatic. Ex: Space Jockeys (Alien), Xel Naga. There are actually no other races that fit in something other than those 4 categories. Just as some examples from the Halo: *Humans are, well, Humans *The Covenant are a highly advanced race *The Flood are, in all simplicity, the scourge of the galaxy *The Forerunners were an ancient, enigmatic race that had an unimaginable understanding of science and technology. They left all they had to the Humans, and were the ones who found the Flood. From this site: *Hydra fit into the third category *Nakai are a bit of two categories. Half second, half first. *Astuto are in the fourth category. As you can see, basically, there can only be 4 different kinds of races you can make. And those races will, invariably, be similar. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Mmhmm. I agree with 117649 AR on this one. It aint like its some human faction that splits away from the UNSC and becomes unimaginably powerful. They are just extra species of alien that have been discovered. The Milky Way probably has millions of planets that could sustain life that we haven't yet discovered so that leaves people free to have some imagination and create something new. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:48, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Also as long as the articles aren't like the race that pwns all living things or a alien race made of gangstas (which i wish i could make) --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:21, 25 November 2007 (UTC) You may be right about the scourge of the galaxy thing, every series has them. But that still doesn't answer my question, We don't need two scourges of the galaxy! This isn't star wars!! (Which is retarded) Why don't we work with what we've got. This is barely like Halo anymore, Do you ever wonder why Star Wars fanon ditched us? WE ALL AGREED, in the beginning to be friendly to canon, it said on the Canon forum. That we would stay close to canon, we are all slowly breaching it. And it even says in the Bestiarum all the races in the Halo universe. *Grunts *Brutes *Jackals *Prophets *Drones *Hunters *Elites *Flood *Gravemind *Humans *Reclaimers - Uncategorized *Engineers What do you have to say to that?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Uh...u 4got Drinol...U have quite a few of them...Just Another GruntConverse 02:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Err....Ever think it possible that in the 101,000 years that the Forerunners have been gone, new species might have been created in areas that they did not search, and that it took enough time for them to fully evolve into something intelligent? After all, certain animals evolve fast, so why can't other species? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) They would have been categorized, by the Forerunners, creatures don't envolve after 100,000,000 years (Personally, I don't believe evolution), and the Forerunners would already have discovered there importance. And if they weren't categorized. They'ed be dead.BTW Drinols don't count, they were deleted, and they were probably deleted from the Halo universe too, And I didn't make that list.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) No evolution in 100 000 000 years? We have new species still being found on earth! The German Boxer Dog only took 3 generations before it was counted as it's own species, we have tens of fish species being discovered each month and as for sapient species, the "smart" ones, we only know of 1, Humans and only have them as our example, how do u know other species can't develop sapience faster... then in Halo we have the Elites, Grunts ect, but thats few, and for memory, as mentioned in the SWF end connection talk thing, it's only one part of one arm of one galaxy, and I doubt they'd been everywhere within the one zone... btw on ure Evolution nvr happend..do u know of the Canary Islands? Just Another GruntConverse 03:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I meant 100,000 years, Sheesh. And no iv'e never heard of Canary islands. And if evolution was true, I guess that means Global Warming is true, and deforestation, And in 1985 all the science books said in 2006 we'd have electronic newspapers, what do those fools have to say now? And nothin you say or do will convince me of evolution.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Er...Deforestation is true as it is simply when man cuts down too many trees causing forests to appear, and global warming is a natural effect of the world heating up. Great examples of evolution can be proven by a scientist named Mendel whom Darwin and Wallace used his experiments to prove their theories. Anywho enough about that, but species can evolve over the course of 101,000 years, as man went from hairy apes to how you see us know in around the same amount of time.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Evoloution could prolly still occur in that time, canary Islands were discovered by Darwin, and on each Island he found the same basic type of bird with slight alterations in their beaks suited to their main food on whichever Island he went to, Global warming/deforestation is true (I could write so much stuff in it right now, we just spent this year studying both of them in Geography class) and i havent seen a news paper in ages, I get it all off the internet Just Another GruntConverse 03:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Lol deforestation not true? Almost 4got bout the say something 2 convince u bout evoloution stuff... U have horse racing wherevr it is ure from right? There they breed horse to get ones for racing, do u know what breeding is? It will ends up mixing the DNA of the 2 parent horses in their yung'un, that's y they breed fast horses with fast horses = faster horses, they breed them to get certain characterisitcs, they've created countless species of dogs by crossbreeding to create the wanted result, be it for races, or dogfights (the origin of the Boxer).. now what if this where to occur in the wild, don't u think eventually after the o so many yrs we've been around that mayb they'd start to be less and less like the original species? But how the fuck did we get here.... we're arguing over the theory of Evoloution, in a forum of a Halon fanon site meant to be discussing about to many factions on the site... so id just like to say something thats been on my mind for a while, Aliens r not Factions, there r factions of aliens, but an entire race of aliens unless part of some greater operation is not a faction by itself, even in the aforemented statement is it not allways a faction...Factons r things like Covie Neutralists, UFF, MISWA, not things like Astuto, Majorans and Kriger Laug... I'm very annoyed O'malleys whole procedings on the subject...Just Another GruntConverse 04:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Personally, I don't believe in evolution, just adaptation. I still can't figure out how a fish is supposed to become a horse! But, I'm not going to argue my beliefs right now. Instead, I'll go back to the topic at hand. I personally don't mind all these factions, especially with very few being used. I have used the Hydra and Bujkowe, along with Nogard, who I consider a person, not a faction; he just happened to have an army (it's like calling Hitler a faction to me). But, this subject is getting old. Can everybody just drop it? -- Dont know if this is put but most factions are on the human side considering that the bestarium states that the human population is at 200 million maybe some survivors but around this range of 200-400 million people its really hard to see that all these factions are able hold a certain amount of people. Considering we have several factions now. SPARTAN-089 23:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Well, if the human population could rise from 50,000,000 to 1,000,000,000 in 1,000 years, than populations on other planets could likely do the same. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) We are all getting off subject. I'm just sayin, it's a really dumb idea to create a faction just like the Flood only weaker and looks like crap (Not Hydra, THAT was good), Why can't we stick with the good old days AND USE what what Bungie gave us already. IT ISN'T HALO ANYMORE!! It's more like GodModdedshitopedia probably deserves that title too. Factions are excuses to GodMod, 117649AhnillativeFactioncreater: You were doing good at first, but then you jsut had to create Two new crappy god-modded flood rip-off factions! LordofmonsterIsland: At first, I saw them all rip-off of Flood, but hey! We needed an enemy for Precursors. And Nogard seems suttle (I suggest he jacks Precursor tech to clone himself and fly through space). Spartan G-23: Arctic IV alliance is too Covenant like. JustanotherGrunt: Ok, your factions (Or "Races") hardly have anything to do with Halo. Bluealphaguy: Your articles have nothing whatsoever to do with Halo. Demakhis: You created the first faction (That inspired all these mindless buffoons(GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!)), but other than that, you have an excuse. Don't we have enough!? We have 20 new factions, most are just Covenant and Flood rip off, others are Star Wars rip-off, all the others are just fucking ridiculous. Soon you are going to create a faction above Precursors, soon a faction that's made of Aliens from venus, And who knows how far this shit will fly (To the point of making a faction made of Clowns with axes!!??). Honestly, I think you are all of you Vermin!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:15, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well, the problem is, like 117649 AR said, there are 4 categories in which all factions fall into. No matter what you make, all factions will fall under one of those four categories. So I would suggest that you stop yelling at normal, non god-modded factions, and start focusing your attention on things that really deserve it.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:19, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Bah! My factions r fine, they aren't godmodded (doubt they've won a battle yet). With the UFF i've tried to combine as much reality into it as possible, 5 of the original groups i had in it are all real, the other 4 i based off things that are real, then had them join together to fight the common foe, by becoming the UFF. with the other 1, ive included them in a couple of my stories + I allways wanted a race less advanced than the humans, that they could aid to build up...Just Another GruntConverse 00:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well, that's a surprise! Nobody ever said they liked the Hydra before. In fact, I think I got a little big of complaints at one point instead. And remember, the article isn't finished! As for Nogard, I changed his god-moddedness, and I did change it where he uses Precursor ships to both get away from the Satellite and to destroy the Precursor ships. I would have it be Precursor tech to clone himself, but he was land on the Second Ark when he made his army. May I ask, what was Demakhis' faction that started all this? -- Dragon Empire, the first one ACTUALLY USED. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Duskstorm and Twilightstorm made that one actually. I checked the history and Demakhis isn't on there once. -- Well for one thing, I've only made one race that is in your opinion, "Too much like the Flood." Beside that however, something is not god-modded unless it can, say, destroy a planet in a second, or, they are invincible to everything. Dragon Empire was at least a little bit god-modded, but not completely. And my Amalgam, there's nothing god-modded about that. They die like any Human would, unlike the Flood, which are harder to kill, add on to that the fact that Flood have spores in their bodies, which can also infect, and in addition, dead Combat Forms can be "revived." As for your previous argument about Reclaimers, everything in the Halo universe we know says that Reclaimers are Humans. And of course, Humans fit into the first of my categories. Also, you shouldn't insult other people just because you think it's truly stupid. That's your opinion, not everybody else's. So far, all of our articles have followed the rules; that means you can't argue about anything. According to the laws (rules and guidelines) this site was founded upon, we haven't done anything wrong. By insulting me and others, you're actually a bit breaking one of the rules themselves. Remain courteous and civil. --''"Seek the truth and, perhaps, you will find it"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions This is one long and interesting argument!!! I see what some of you are going on about and i agree with moniter of installation 07 that some of you need to chill out a bit! Forgoodness sake your forgetting the whole point of this website! To have fun and express your imagination, so what if they're star wars or flood rip-offs? It doesn't matter, its all about filling the gaps, which were made by the Halo series and the books. And while we're all at it why not make some new gaps! There's no problem with the 20-odd factions in the WHOLE UNIVERSE just think about how many factions/nations there are on Earth right now? There's loads, all trying to become the strongest, some in poverty, some creating and building on alliances with each other! All of this is happening on one planet and the fact that there are only 20 factions in the whole galaxy or even in other galaxies (which there must be thousands of!), 20 factions is tiny if you compare it to the modern day! So just chill out and go crazy with the factions and then start having an argument when there are rip-offs of fictional factions because that will present a problem!!!! Oh and by the way I'm thinking of creating a faction page (as i havn't already seen one yet) to display all of the factions in the halo universe and so if you guys want to help then fine the more the merrier! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com For the last time the Bestiarum has specified all intelligent life! And ther e is no chance of the Forerunners missing one, they explored the galaxy for over 300,000 years, I don't think they missed one. (The Drinol doesn't count, its not intelligent, and not in Halo anymore.) Honestly, why can't we do what we used to, use Halo stuff, and mabye some new races and stuff. But when the site was made it said NOTHING about "freedom of thought", we already established that on the freedom of thought forum (And we recently won WOOHOOO!!) There is no point in creating something too much like the Flood WHEN WE ALREADY HAVE THE FLOOD!! And seriously, you're all ripping off Stargate (Awesome series) and Star Wars (Not so awesome series), you're not being creative at all.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 15:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) You know how you said me Astuto were Stargate rip offs well i have never watched Stargate, it was just an idea that popped into my head. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 16:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) The Amalgam were cool, but I don't think they were actually necessary to create, since they're almost like the Flood in all ways. I prefer to use the canon stuff, like Spartans, Marines, ODSTs, Elites, Grunts, Brutes etc. New factions ain't necessary. I think we should use what Bungie has given us. If you want to introduce new factions and species, it should maybe not be here, but elsewhere, like on other websites or maybe even on your own Word Documents. O'malley, in my opinion, you're right about this, but you should be less rude in the future (just a tip). Cheers, 18:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) O'mally, it's simply not possible that the Forerunners identified all intelligent like in the universe. Think about it; space is infinite, and it expands constantly every second (widely accepted theory). Would it be wise to think that only 11 or so races exist in the entire universe? No, I thought not. And besides, new races could have evolved in the absence of the Forerunners; thousands of years is more than enough for evolution to do its thing. The Forerunners weren't the gods, the ones that could travel from galaxies to galaxies in seconds, the ones who were transsentient. Those were the Precursors. Even the Precursors couldn't have known everything still, because, like I said, space stretches on FOREVER. Matt, sure, new factions may not be neccesary, but that doesn't mean we don't want them. As I said earlier, all alien races can only fit into my 4 categories. You're bound to get races that are nearly the same. Compare the Flood to the Zerg (Starcraft) for example. The Gravemind and Overmind are nearly the same, both omniscient and in control. Every single Science Fiction game/movie/story franchise has had very similar races through and through. In essence, Halo and other games/movies/stories' races are remotely copying off the very science fiction game(s)/movie(s)/story(stories) that established the categories in the first place. People may not want to use the Flood, or the Covenant, or they may not like the idea of the UNSC itself. There is no rule stating we can't make our own races or factions. To all of you disagreeing, there's even a link on the main page that leads to a list of Species and Factions in our universes. If you people don't like it, just don't include them in your storylines. It's all our property, and we decide whether to remove it or not. --''"Seek the truth and, perhaps, you will find it"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions And you are saying that Those new species are from other galaxies. The only ones with the power to leave a galaxy is the Precursors, and The Forerunners. So either they came from Milky way, or they are like Forerunners, which violates canon. And I never said they explore the universe, I said galaxy. (I hate thinking of the universe, it makes me feel small)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) You mean like how every time I imagine death, I remember that I will rot in the ground for all eternity?:P But with jokes aside, 117649 AR has a point. All factions will end up close to the same, and if you don't like them, just ignore them. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) O'Malley, I would like to point out that he said our universes meaning our personal ideas of the Halo universe. If you don't like it, ignore, ignore, ignore. But as to the Forerunners not having found every race, I don't know about that. Personally, I believe they found and archived all races. After the blast, some new ones may have evolved (man, I hate thinking about evolution) and all the rest merely grew in intellect. And G23, don't worry, you won't rot in the ground forever. Your body will rot completely at some point. Unless you have some sort of weird, regenerative capability that works even after you died. -- May i just add that i made the Factions and Species page and then put it on the main page to try and help you lot! So if there are any races, which i havn't covered on there then just add them. There's no limit to how many races or factions you want in the halo universe and that is why you can make the page and that's also why i havn't put any limitations on the page (not that i would anyway) and a message that says "no rip-offs aloud" because we can write about what we want as long as it obeys the rules, and as far as i am concerned there is no rule, which states that you can't have new factions! So i don't know why we are still arguing when it is blatantly obvious that we are aloud and that's that! And hopefully this should be the last post if everyone listens! (doubt it though!) Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Just to bug you, I'll put in a post. -- NOTE: PRECURSORS ARE CANON! -- 01:13, 12 December 2007 (UTC) This is getting pointless... Ok lets set some things straight. Most factions will seem mildly similar due to the fact that they can all be organized into 4 different categories as previously stated by 117649 AR. Next, the others are right, if you do not like the factions, then just ignore them until you find one that has nothing to do with Halo ISSC. Next, Star Wars is a very good series, and it is a good source of imagination, (ignore this comment:P). Finally, it is indeed possible that the Forerunners may have missed some species, as per the laws of nature. If a simian species remains isolated long, it will soon grow gain things (ex. Aposable (damm, can't spell that) thumbs ect.) and will eventually evolve the cranial capacity to retain more than just the basics of survival, which makes them an intelligent species. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:41, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Indeed, this is getting pointless. I do think we should stop this argument; its been going on for who knows how long, and nothing's come of it. We should focus on more pressing matters. Namely, God-Modding (I mean true god-modding, O'malley. For an example, see the SPI Armor Mark III). Besides that, there are also sometimes little bits of completely Halo-unrelated articles, nonsensible articles, as well as the very rare occurences of vandalism. I had originally formed the WotF for this purpose, however, it has long since completely died down (likely from my long absence a few days after). I do hope we can stop our fussing and actually do something more constructive. Happy Holidays all, --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions I agree with you two! God modding sounds like a good new subject to bable on about for god knows how long. Who's going to delete this forum and start the god-modding one? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I agree. And Parkster, we don't delete forums. Their good for references later. Now: THIS SUBJECT IS CLOSED -- You have no right to close a subject, you must be an admin to do that. You are all just skipping what I am saying, I said yes there are four groups, and four makor factions in halo, in each category, but you forget that those groups are occupied, we have what we need, if it isn't broke don't fix it (Or make it better). And G-23, Star Wars is corrupted. It was once clever and intelligent, now its all about flashes, boring romance, explosions, shitty jokes, and plagairised quotes. Don't believe me? Look at this link http://www.chefelf.com/starwars/ep3_1-10.php. And I cannot igore the new factions, now that they are everywhere, in all RPs, whenever someone wants to help with my fanon they bring in unauthorised new factions. And I am forced to cooperate, i'll never put up with this.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) An Admin doesn't have to step in to stop a forum, but we can if we wanted. The community decides if a forum is useless or not and they just stop posting in it. I am not saying for you to stop, I am just saying that's how it is. Now, so far I am not seeing any progress on this forum. That is just my opinion right there, I am not saying anything to add to what your opinions are, just a fact. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 18:37, 15 December 2007 (UTC) and therefore THIS SUBJECT IS CLOSED ONCE AGAIN!!! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Did you even listen to H*bad? If a community agrees, and I don't. You people think and act as if you're soooo creative, but all these factions are are just rip-offs of other factions by other people in things like Star Wars, Stargate, or Star Trek. Look, those creatures the Ithlids are rip-offs of the Predator, and the Blargs. There is no creativity found in new factions, and as I fuckin said and that you never listened, I CAN'T IGNORE THEM DAMNIT!! IV'E SAID THAT SO MANY TIMES, WIL YOU PEOPLE FUCKING LISTEN!!! I CAN'T IGNORE THEM!! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!!! IN ALL FUCKING RPS ALL FUCKING BATTLES, AND WHENEVER SOMEONE WANTS TO JOIN MY BATTLES, THEY DRAG IN THERE OWN FUCKING FACTION!!!!!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 16:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Someone must think there Samuel L. today....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) The thing is, you must respect other people's creative ideas, unless they are like the ISSC, or god-modded. The things is, as I have said loads before, they all fit under one category. Try to fit that into your head, because it is indeed true. In fact, name one faction from any Sci-FI universe, that is not even remotely similar to any other faction from another Sci-Fi universe. If that is indeed possible, then you have one the arguement and you are right. If it is not the case, then you are wrong and everyone else is right. Go on, name one. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I know a few. Ewoks for example: Are not Scourges, They are not an advanced military force, they are not advanced aliens, and they are surely not ancient.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) As are the Tyhrranoids from Ratchet and Clank. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) You see now??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Or the Jedi?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:26, 16 December 2007 (UTC) And Bounty Hunters?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Or the Space Pirates?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) As I said, the Ewoks are like the Tyhrranoids from R&C: UYA. Only, the Tyhrranoids are much stupider, and some of them actually have guns (Yes, most of the ones you face have no weapons whatsoever). I need one that is not even vaguely the same to another. Jedi are similar to something, just need to remember which.:P Bounty Hunters are in every sci-fi thing. Space Pirates are also in a lot of sci-fi things (like the Black Suns from SW). --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) The Aliens for example, they were not copied off anything, they started all the major scourges like the Flood, Replicators, Metroids, and Goould. And the Jedi are the origin of guardians of peace and justice and stuff, they started the whole guardians thing, so they count.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) And Ewoks were the origin of the Tyhrranoid, Ferlings, and Bujkowe.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 19:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Er... They weren't. The Ewoks and the 'Noids fall under the same category, but differ in key aspects. Although they both aren't more advanced then their enemies, or scourges, or ancient, they are different in other ways. They fall under the same class, but the noids have space travel, guns, and numbers to boot. The only problem is their extreme stupidity, which made them ally with Dr. Nefarious (a human that was turned into a robot through a freak accident, and wants to destroy all organic life, thus using the stupid Tyhrranoids to do so), which led to their downfall. The strongest Tyhrranoid has only slightly more powerful nano-tech (nano-bots that allow the wearer to regenerate to a certain amount, which depends on how many there are) then the weakest soldiers of the Galactic Fleet. In fact, the Tyhrranoids rise through the ranks in order to just get a weapon and very weak armour. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:40, 16 December 2007 (UTC) And don't forget that the Jedi inspired the Dragon Riders, and Alien/Predator inspired Nogard, and the Empire (Star Wars) inspired the Empire (Eragon series), and....... Don't you see? There is always one that inspired another, and we'll never be able to make something completely original. Never. So you see, with O'malley saying we're unoriginal, he's right, he wins, but it doesn't help anything, except his conscience (hope I spelled that right). -- '--FORUM TOPIC IS NOW CLOSED-- Reason: Nastiness among certain opinionated users does not bring unity to the HaloFanon community. Thank you.' SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:49, 16 December 2007 (UTC)